Bio Girl
by Kiki Sparklehonda
Summary: There's a new girl in the house, and she's as bionic as all the Lab Rats combined. What's more? She's a certain someone's daughter. And when she develops a crush on one of the Rats? Things get a little... Interesting. Can the Rats survive this whirlwind girl with no control? Or is another lab going to be necessary soon?
1. New Girl

**I've never done a Lab Rats story before, so excuse me if I get personalities wrong. I'll do my best to make it interesting, so I hope you enjoy.**

I fixed the strap of my bag on my shoulder before nervously reaching up and ringing the doorbell once. I heard a few callings of "Mom!" before the opened to show a small, colored boy probably about fourteen. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Um.. Yes, I- I was just looking for... For um.. Mr. Donald Davenport. Does- Does he still live here?" I replied, mentally kicking myself for being so nervous talking to this obviously normal kid. The kid looked me over quickly before backing up and motioning me inside. "Yeah, he does. Hang on." He said. "Big D! Some girl's here for you!" He yelled suddenly, making me flinch as he closed the door. There was silence for a few moments before the almost-silent telltale whoosh of elevator doors opening sounded, letting me know he was leaving the lab.

Davenport walked through the kitchen and over to me, looking confused as to who I was. He reached out his hand to shake mine. "Hello. May I help you?" He asked. I reached out and shook his hand quickly. "Um, yes.. Obviously you don't remember me, but my name's Sabrina Myers." I told him quietly. Recognition flashed in his eyes as the elevator doors opened and closed. "Who's here, Mr. Davenport?" sounded from the kitchen a few seconds before three teenagers walked in. One was a girl with shoulder-length brown hair, one was a smallish boy with messy, brownish-blond hair, and one was a big guy with short dark brown hair.

"Just... An old friend." He replied. He hadn't taken his eyes off me yet. "So.. Are you going to introduce me to your new kids, or at least ask why I'm here?" I told him pointedly. He jerked back quickly, as if I'd slapped him with my words. "Oh, right.. Um.. This is Leo, Bree, Chase, and Adam. What are you doing here?" He asked, motioning to each person in turn before reaching out and taking my bag off my shoulder. I looked at the teens questioningly, then back at Davenport. He nodded once. I hesitated, then sighed. "They showed up, so I came back. You know what I mean... Dad." I told him slowly. There was a small moment of silence, then a small explosion of sound as the teens yell "DAD?!" and Davenport yells "THEY WHAT?!"

I shrunk back against the wall as the teens grilled Davenport about what I said. "Will you all shut up for two seconds!" He yells before walking to right in front of me. "Sabrina, why don't you explain to all of us exactly what you mean." He told me in a way I knew meant I had no choice. "O.. Okay... Can- Can we sit down..?" I asked. He nodded and we all sat down on the couch. "Okay.. Um.. I guess I'll start with what you four want to know. Um.. Well, Davenport was married for a short time, years ago. He and his wife had twins, but the younger one died not even a week after she was born. The other had a chip implanted, it was supposed to give her one of three special abilities: speed, strength, or brains. But it didn't work. She was just a normal child, as was painfully obvious soon enough. His wife found out about the chip later, and filed for divorce and left him." I paused and shot Davenport an annoyed look, to which he looked away quickly. "She took the child with her. Now, I'm guessing he tried again, since you're here. Let me guess. Speed to Bree, strength to Adam, smarts to Chase. And Leo's normal. But he needn't have. My bionics just showed up."

**Oh crap, this story sucks. *groan* I hate myself. I'll put it up anyway. Someone might like it.**


	2. A Different Bionic Secret

**So, I got some pretty positive reviews for chapter numero uno, so I thought I'd go ahead and put up the second chapter tonight. Hope you like!**

I'd been living with the Davenport-Dooley's for about three days, but I hadn't really shown them my bionics yet, or told them what I had. I didn't want my dad to freak about the total success of the bionic chip, Leo to feel even more down about having no bionics, or Bree, Adam, or Chase to know how much more powerful I was. Because my guess had proven right, and they each only had the one bionic each. But Dad had just broken the bad news: I was to start training with the three bionic teens. I stared up at him, not bothering to hide my shock and fear. He correctly read the fear, but didn't get _why _I was scared.

"Don't worry, Sabrina, those three won't hurt you. You'll all be on the same side, and even if you weren't in the simulator, they know to be careful." He told me, smiling widely. My heart panged, letting me know I couldn't let him down and say no, so I smiled weakly and said "Okay." "Okay, I finished your mission suit, so I want you to get changed before you guys start, okay? Don't want your clothes rip or anything. By the way, which bionic did you say you had?" He asked suddenly. '_Oh crap..._' I thought to myself. I'd been avoiding this question since I got here, changing the subject whenever asked. I sighed and decided to tell the truth. "Speed." Okay, so it wasn't the _whole _truth, but they didn't have to know that yet.

He nodded, not seeming to notice my voice crack. Stupid nervousness.. Why does my dad have to scare me so much?! Not having to hide it anymore, I superspeeded to my new room and changed into the mission suit my dad had placed in there about an hour earlier, then went back to him. He set Adam, Bree, Chase, and myself up to the simulation machine and turned it on.

**~~~~~Time skip: after the Lab Rats and Sabrina are finished training~~~~~**

I escaped the lab as soon as the machine powered down. '_Ohcrapohcrapohcrap! I messed up so bad! I'm gonna have to leave.._' I thought to myself, and grabbed my not-yet packed bag before heading downstairs. I paused on the bottom step, just in time to hear the inevitable question asked of Dad by Chase: "Why'd you upload extra bionics for Sabrina? She lifted things not even Adam could in the simulator, and she beat my time in shutting down the bomb designed specifically for those with my brain power." "I.. I didn't. She has speed, like she said. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. Must've been a glitch or something." Dad said, shrugging. I winced. "Hey, why don't you ask her?" Adam cut in, and I sent him daggers with my eyes. "She's right there on the stairs, so, yeah." They all turned to look at me.

I grinned sheepishly and laughed nervously. "H-Hi guys, what- what's up?" I asked quietly. "Why are you asking? You were standing there the whole time, duh." Adam pointed out, rolling his eyes and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "And I'm supposed to be the dumb one." I tightened my grip on my bag strap slightly, took a deep breath, and stepped toward them. "Okay, I have a small confession.." I admitted, then muttered 'Ihaveallthebionics' quickly, so low that only Chase heard. "Great chat," I said, backing up slowly. "Hold on." Chase said, stopping me in my tracks. "Did you just say you have _all _the bionics? As in, speed, strength, _and_ smarts?!" He asked, incredulous. "Um.. Yes, I did. _But_, that isn't that important, so we can walk away and forget we had this conversation, right?" I asked, hoping with all my might. There was a pause. "YOU HAVE ALL THE BIONICS?!" My dad yelled.

**Whoops. I stopped writing halfway through. This should have been finished three hours ago at least. Oh, well. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
